


【血鸦x刀斧手】Night

by saltedwhale



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: 与浣熊老师联机有感。
Relationships: Bloody Crow Of Cainhurst/Executioners
Kudos: 3





	【血鸦x刀斧手】Night

金色的三角头被摘下来的时候，戴着该隐骑士头盔的乌鸦猎人正踩着他后背，血从刀斧手长长的披风里渗出来，侵占那些漂亮的花纹，将它们和乌鸦猎人的鞋底染成同样的暗红色。

比起实实在在地死于战斗，现在的场面反倒让人不安得多，刀斧手的金发糊在脸上，沾着地上的尘土，凌乱得和他这身衣服一样，混着血与汗，形状破碎。

也许可以随意一些，乌鸦猎人捆好刀斧手的胳膊，太刀的刀尖滑过他随呼吸浮动的背，他的力道控制得刚好，割开那些布料的同时，只在刀斧手的背上留下条浅浅的痕迹，夹在那些刀口中间，像一根细线，从肩胛骨的中间连到后腰，又一路往下，最终停在尾椎上。

——乌鸦猎人克制住了想要用刀真的烙上去的冲动，他挑开刀斧手的裤子，在对方有些慌乱制止中用刀面拍上结实的屁股。那真是好听，这句夸赞里包括刀碰撞肉体的声音，乌鸦猎人在面具下笑的开心，下手也重了几分，惩罚似的留下几个印子，衬得刀斧手的肤色更显白皙。

这种羞辱还是头一次，刀斧手的制止只增添了一些别样的情趣，他不能挣脱，徒劳地说着那些甚至不算恶毒的词语，在屁股突然被裹着手套的手指侵入时噤了声。

乌鸦猎人转着手腕搅动紧致的肠道，他的手套上粘了些血，这使它微妙的湿润了一些，但还不足以使扩张变得更轻松。

谁都有紧张的时候，乌鸦猎人安慰似的凑到刀斧手耳边说着，他手里动作不停，用第二根手指的指尖试探，并揉捏他的屁股企图使他放松。

这当然是困难的，但也不是没有办法，在刀斧手的痛呼下乌鸦猎人把第二根手指挤了进去，这次刀斧手骂得难听了一些，气息也变得不稳定，或许是因为疼吧，也有可能是因为在被指奸。

乌鸦猎人分开手指抽出来，他尽可能地将那儿撑大，又保持着姿势塞回去，贴着柔软的肠壁转了个圈，反复，直到他可以塞入第三根手指，在片刻的暂停后，换成勃起的阴茎插了进去。

肉的触感远比手套温和，疼痛感也轻了些，更多的是压迫，和被撑开的饱胀。这才是开始，乌鸦猎人塞了整根进去，退出来一些，又挺腰顶入，隔着肠壁摩擦某个会带来快感的器官。

那是终于升起的疯狂，乌鸦猎人的温和只存在于前几下，之后便是毫无顾忌的大开大合，他把着刀斧手的腰让他跪趴起来大幅度抽插，低笑、粗喘和拍击声裹在一起，他肆意表达快乐，每一下都用力且深入。

刀斧手张着嘴发不出声，他的祈祷早被疯狂撞碎，阻止不了错误的快感涌向全身。可疼痛又使他清醒，阴茎半勃着在屁股挨操时晃来晃去，散播一些渴望，也使屁股咬得更紧。

乌鸦猎人赞叹，一连串荤话听得刀斧手耳根发红，但他的羞愤表达不出来，组织好的语言被一波更快节奏的抽插打乱，理智在这一瞬间崩塌了，又在下一秒刀口被乌鸦猎人故意捏到时重新建起，回归到“正在被操”的现实中来。

这是个痛苦的夜晚，是血和恶的交响，但不可否认，快乐是存在的。

-


End file.
